


Nothing Can Come Between Us

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Category: Actor RPF, Alexander Skarsgård - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Interracial Relationship, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Rutina, my love for you is past the mind, beyond my heart, and into my soul, Love Always Alex<br/>****Alexander Skarsgård/ Rutina Wesley... Inspired by the two adorable pictures inside - total Skarsporn).***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Can Come Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Let's Stay Together By Al Green
> 
> I'm... I'm so in love with you  
> Whatever you want to do  
> Is all right with me...  
> 'Cause you... make me feel so brand new...  
> And I... want to spend my life with you...
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

We sank into the plush back seat. He put his arm around my shoulder as the stretch limo pulled away. The tighter he held onto me, the more the thoughts raced through my mind.

I rested my head on him, breathing in his familiar scent. I realized that I missed it when it wasn't around. When we weren't together, I ached for him. I closed my eyes and stayed like that for a while, until I felt him ever so gently kiss the top of my head.

I wondered if I'd imagined it for a while, then he moved my head to look up at him. Our eyes met and for a while we just stared into each other. He moved toward me so slowly, his pink lips brushed mine softly at first, then a little harder, until I felt his sweet peppermint tongue gently circling inside my mouth. The taste of him filled my senses, and I passionately kiss him back.

 

Alexander Skarsgård had asked me out three months ago, just a month after we finished filming the final episodes of the show. He had a crush me the whole time, innocently flirting, but never actually making a move. He respected my marriage. Even though I knew my marriage should have ended a year before it did. Now I realized everyone else knew Jacob and I wouldn’t last.

Alex hadn’t had the best of luck in love either. As soon as Kate found someone richer and more successful than Alex, she broke it off. He was crushed.

The night Alex and I went to dinner and a movie. I figured we’d go on a couple of dates and possibly have sex, but nothing more would develop from it. But after our first date I realized there was so much more to Alex.

He listened to me, he asked me about my childhood, what I wanted out of life. He wanted to know me. After a few dates I knew I was falling for him.

After a few months he introduced me to his father, sister and two brothers. They admire me and my feelings are mutual. My parents adore Alex too. After a month Alex confessed that he not only wanted me as a lover, he wanted me to be his friend, his companion.We spent every available moment together, talking, holding, touching, but never having intercourse. Three months later and all my primal urges to jump his 6'4, muscular body and bang him harder than a hurricane does a screen door finally reached its peak. I'm positive the wait has been just as excruciating for him too.

He closed the door behind me, in an instant he had me pressed against the wall in the corner. I kissed him and it caught him by surprise. But he got over the shock very fast, responding eagerly. There was no gentleness in the kiss. It was pure stark hunger.

Alex moved slightly, and my thigh brushed against his manhood. I felt him tighten. Without a word he removed his black shirt. I sucked in my breath at the sight of his beautiful exposed chest and willed myself to be calm. I pulled away from him only to have him pull me back. Now his embrace was tighter and his wanton need could not be denied.

His mouth came down to cover mine, savage and hungry like a starving man at a feast.

I felt so good being kissed so forcefully by Alex; like he was staking his claim.

"Wait," I pleaded, afraid, to give in just yet. The last thing I wanted was his mother or father to burst in the room and capture me in a compromising position.

My Swedish boyfriend smirked at me as I cautiously looked over his shoulder at the front door.

"Father and Bill finally went home. We finally have the place to ourselves." He reassured me.

I chuckled. "I like your family, but I thought they'd never leave."

"They like you too... better than any of my other girlfriends."

"You've had so many; I'm surprise they're able to keep up!" I jest.

His eyes narrowed, he has the most expressive eyes and I realized my quip bothered him.

"That was my past…" He said firmly.

My eyes dropped, I didn't mean to doubt him. He's been so good to me. I get the nerve to look up and gaze into those wide blue eyes and lose my words for a moment. But I've been hurt so much. I thought to myself. And as if reading my mind he replies.

"I promise, you are the only one. I love you, only you Rutina." He declared his devotion to me.

"I love you too Alexander." And I'm ready to show you. Desire just wasn't a strong enough word to describe what coursed through us. It seemed to him from the moment he saw me, he had to possess me.

"Then come with me," my sexy blonde demanded, as he took me by the hand and lead me up the stairs. I knew where he was taking me. A trail of rose petal scattered the hallway as we walked to the master bedroom.

The moment I stepped into his candle lit room, the sight of it made my heart flutter. In the far corner of the large room, a large black oak mirror and a matching dresser, adorned with red roses. Crimson colored, satin covers made up the bed, the pillows upholstered in the finest of velvet and silk. I blushed inside.

Was all this fuss for me?

He playfully lifted me off my feet, cradling me into his chest before gently placing me on the bed. He watched as my body bounced and then settle. He growled at the sight of my toned coffee colored body splayed across his bed. He swiftly pounced and covered my body with his.

His sapphire eyes roamed over me, and I could see they were burning hot, like fire.

Alex slowly worked me, softly kissing the shell of my ear, licking my neck. He tugged at my designer dress until the thin material was down and exposing my pert breast. His tongue flicked over both my ebony nipples until they stiffened. My body trembled and my mouth fell open forming a perfect 'O'.

With his free hand he gently yanked at my Donna Karan dress, pulling it to my hips, his hand slowly moved down to my lacy Victoria Secrets panties, pulling them completely off. His fingers lightly touched my wet swollen mound making me shudder and moan like a cat in heat.

His muscles work beneath my sweat-glistening skin which made his mouth water and his cock twitch painfully in his pants. His head fell forward and he groaned while stroking me with his talented fingers.

His voice was husky with lust, "Spread your legs," he urged his mouth next to my ear.

I did as I was told and in less than a second he was down there, licking at my labia before darting out to tease my sweet clit. His fingers crept up my thigh, moving to caress my swollen flesh, while slinking along my heated skin, his tongue lapping at the sweat droplets beading there.

"Alex," I whimpered, pushing my hips towards him. I desperately sought release. He teased me, feeling my body inch towards completion. His hands cupped my breasts, gifted fingers tweaking my straining nipples.

I moaned with unrestrained pleasure, my body arching into their combined touch, my nerves sparking, my senses reeling. He licked his lips as he stood up and shimmed out of his black jeans. My brown eyes widened at the site of his huge erection.

Wanting to taste his arousal, I instructed him to lie next to me. As he lay beside me, I flicked my tongue, lightly brushing the head and delightfully watching his cock jump. I licked him again and again, tasting his leaking tip, capturing the pearly liquid, until his fingers knotted in my onyx hair.

I heard him moan, the sound more animal than human, the heat, the touch...the desperation. They filled him, consumed him, slayed him. I brought my fingers to my lips and savored them. Humming in pleasure I swirled my tongue around my fingers. He rolled me onto my back and covered my body with his. I moaned into his mouth as his length stretched me. His hips met mine and I felt him pressing into my clit deliciously. He withdrew slowly, enjoying the feeling of my tightness as my inner walls caress every inch of him. Pushing back inside, his muscles twitched. A loud keening sound filled the room and it took me a moment to realize it was me.

Alex began to lose himself in me.

He continued to push inside with long even strokes; just then my pussy pulsed around his cock, squeezing him, stroking him with every swell of my occurring release Alex gritted his teeth trying to remain in control. As my orgasm seemed to calm to small ripples, he began to move faster, stroking in and out of my tightness, deep and smooth.

"Rutina," he muttered roughly, his pace becoming more and more frantic. He drove into me, feeling that electricity we shared snapping around them. Building and building, urging him harder and deeper until we both cried out.

Just as I was about to plummet over the brink, Alex turned my body over. Now my back faced him, his legs nudged mine apart, his erection, hard and hot against the moist fold of my sex. So I parted my legs even wider, begging him silently to enter me, to bury his self so deep that we are one.

He obeyed, angling back to penetrate me with one stroke, deep, hard and so right. My aroused body reacted instantly, my cunt clenching him, pulsing and vibrating, releasing a violent thing that I couldn't harness. I cried out, my voice breaking at the height of my ecstasy.

And still he moved inside me, his movements forceful, demanding, rocking me toward another powerful release. And another until I couldn't tell where one orgasm ended and another began.

Finally, he joined me, groaning, quivering, and his own release spurting warm and deep inside, his dick pulsing in response to my body's rhythm.

He collapsed beside me. He brought my fingers up to his mouth kissing each one. After a few moments, he tucked me tightly to his side.

"Rutina, I don't understand what you do to me."

I didn't understand either. I just knew I had to have him.

 

**Author's Note:**

>  Mr. Alexander Skarsguard and Mrs. Rutina Wesley-Skarsguard, live Happily Ever After... The End!


End file.
